best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Robocopyright" by Dan Bull
Robocopyright is a song by British YouTube rapper Dan Bull. It was released on Grandayy's YouTube channel on March 23, 2019, alongside an acapella version on the same day. The music video on YouTube currently has 2 million views. Lyrics Intro It's difficult to picture some enemies Unless we give them an identity The newest entity we've got to fight Is Article 13, I call it "Robocopyright" 1 I've been doing music on the net for two flipping decades Even before YouTube, on a Geocities webpage And every time I see the regulations get changed It's harder for creatives to make it So yes, I'm enraged Look at my track record, I put a lot of time Into coming up with tracks, records and dropping rhymes On the fight to democratize copyright To shine a spotlight on Anonymous and Occupy (look) I took a bit of time off to rap about games But now I'm back and I'm not backing out again Passing out castigations and patting down your claim No matter how you obfuscate, your rationale's insane Maybe you'll get the picture when I smack you out the frame Because I don't want to see the internet blacking out for shame (huh) But that's what's happening now Yet again A threatening mechanism checking on everything you say 1 All hail Robocopyright (yeah) Our great leader (freedom) I'd rather my router wasn't changed to a rate meter All hail Robocopyright Our great leader (freedom) All hail Robocopyright Our great leader 2 MEP's have voted (yep) and I don't like their decision (nope) I'd diagnose it as a nightmare condition Of a quite rare position Where we can't upload (nope) any kind of copyrighted clip Without their permission Now it's seems pretty good if you just look at the surface But peep under the hood, the engine isn't fit for purpose And if we still don't trust AI in Teslas yet Then pray, why would we let it suppress the net? And lest we forget SOPA and ACTA The Digital Economy Act and every tactic The copyright lobbyists lob at us hobbyists The obfuscating confidence tricks are pretty obvious They make it sound like it's benefiting small creators (great) To make them all successful ever more for all the ages (great) But look at labels and the way they've always treated artists (not well) If you can't see they won't change, you need new glasses It isn't about creative control, nah It's about controlling creatives for cold cash They want money for old rope, it's old hat It's an old trope, anybody could have told that (ah) We're surrounded by constant IP Imagine real life with Content ID A conglomerate deciding what your eyes see When there's nothing else left they'll copyright me (freedom) Bridge Why bother with a doctor? You've got a faith healer (freedom) Acting like a god But you're a lay preacher (freedom) Hey Jesus, save me 'cause I don't need a gatekeeper (freedom) 'Til I'm at the heavenly gates and meeting St. Peter 2 All hail Robocopyright Our great leader (freedom) You're never gonna drain the swamp if you wade deeper All hail Robocopyright Our great leader (freedom) All hail Robocopyright Our great leader 3 Do you trust the judgement of an algorithm? To look at everything you touch and make a sound decision? To value satire or parody and tell the difference? Or controlled by copyright trolls we know they're well malicious It's already tough enough to make a parody Some of us have given up because of copyright brutality Cash grabbing companies take money for morality Knowing full well they're falsifying the legality As if It wasn't bad enough already with net neutrality They've done it again, it's the definition of insanity How can we trust a robot to know what's permissible That only sees the content but context's invisible It's risible, derisible, befitting of our ridicule At least It would if the reality wasn't so miserable (uh) Every single picture you submit will be conditional Article 11's even restricting what is clickable It's vulnerable to abuse commercial and political Like unelected politicians slipping us rohypnol So if you all care about it make people aware about it Get on the phone get on the web get on the air and shout it 3 All hail Robocopyright Our great leader (freedom) Cutting off the trailers so you can't see the main feature All hail Robocopyright Our great leader (freedom) All hail Robocopyright Our great leader Outro It's difficult to picture some enemies Unless we give them an identity The newest entity we've got to fight Is Article 13, I call it Robocopyright (2x) Why It Rocks # The entire song criticizes the Directive on Copyright in the Digital Single Market by the EU, including Article 13. # It's a great introduction to Article 13 for those who aren't aware of it. # An acapella version of the song was released, allowing people to remix it so they can spread awareness about Article 13. # Features cameos from YouTubers such as PewDiePie, Jacksepticeye, and RoomieOfficial. Videos Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:2010s Category:Internet memes Category:Internet Songs